


Татуировка

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Fantasy, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:49:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: Как-то давно Марк обещал сделать Мэйве татуировку. Она обещание не забыла.





	Татуировка

Утро может начинаться с совершенно разных вещей.

Например, с попытки разбудить дремлющего любовника поцелуем, а в результате вновь оказаться в постели в крепких горячих объятиях. Выбраться она даже не пыталась, чувствуя, что держит тот не только руками, но и тенями, которые обвили ей ноги. Опять.

— У тебя волосы мокрые, — пробурчал он сонно.

— Я из душа только. Вставать пора уже давно.

Он что-то недовольно промычал, а потом сильнее прижал Мэйву к себе.

— У меня отпуск, — негромко сказал он спустя минут пять, всё же открыв глаза. — Я имею право хоть весь день спать, малыш. Ты, к слову, тоже.

Она фыркнула и тихо рассмеялась.

— С тобой я согласна хоть всю неделю из постели не выбираться.

— Это предложение? — заинтересованно спросил он, хитро сверкая золотыми глазами, а чёрные тени с ног поползли выше, ласково касаясь бёдер мягкими лентами.

— Это факт.

— М-м, я это учту.

Мэйва тихо рассмеялась и, обняв его, мягко поцеловала в щёку. Бледен Марк усмехнулся.

— Ты наглая и совершенно беспечная девчонка, ты знаешь об этом? — Марк погладил её по скуле.

— Ты не перестаёшь напоминать, — она прижалась к его ладони, а потом чуть повернула голову и легко коснулась губами его запястья. — Чай или кофе?

— Что сделаешь, — отозвался он, нехотя отстраняясь и потягиваясь. Вставать действительно пора, поскольку стрелки на настенных часах беспощадно приближались к полудню.

Мэйва кивнула и, поднявшись с постели, пошла на кухню, накидывая попутно на себя рубашку. Еды у Марка в холодильнике было не так, чтобы прям много, но сварганить простой завтрак было вполне реально. Бледен Марк вообще оказался крайне неприхотлив в еде и спокойно съедал практически всё, что она готовила. А мог и сам себе приготовить, если хотел что-то другое. Порой даже делал еду на двоих. Золото, а не мужчина. Хотя его шутку про подсыпанный яд, когда она впервые предложила ему перекусить за компанию, она до сих пор помнила.

Марк пришёл через несколько минут, когда на сковородке уже вовсю жарилась яичница с сосисками и Мэйва следила, чтобы ничего не подгорело.

Бледен Марк подошёл сзади и обнял, а потом забрался руками ей под рубашку и, опустив ниже, тихо хмыкнул, поняв, что нижнее бельё Мэйва так и не надела. Он огладил руками её бёдра, а потом провёл руками вверх, до грудей и чуть сжал их.

— Малыш-ш… Это провокация, — прошептал он, сильнее прижав Мэйву к себе. Она тихо выдохнула, чувствуя, как горячие пальцы обводят соски, а потом он опустил руки обратно на бёдра.

— М-м, скажи ещё, что тебе не нравится, — шепнула она в ответ, прижавшись к нему спиной.

— Мне нравится, — довольно улыбнулся Марк. — Особенно когда ты совсем голая.

— Тебя послушать, так мне вообще без одежды ходить надо. Яичницу будешь?

— Ты уже её делаешь, — он поцеловал её в макушку.

— Я могу съесть всё сама.

— Лопнешь, деточка, — усмехнулся Марк. — Буду я, буду.

Он отошёл, ущипнув, напоследок, за задницу. Мэйва недовольно ойкнула и, обернувшись, показала ему язык. Архонт Теней лишь рассмеялся и пошёл доставать из шкафа тарелки.  
Прибежавший на звук доставаемой посуды кот тут же забрался на массивный стол и сел, внимательно наблюдая за людьми жёлтыми глазищами.

— Слушай, а ты уверена, что у тебя не мейн-кун? — спросил Бледен Марк, в очередной раз рассматривая зверюгу. Кот у Мэйвы был большой, мощный, с лоснящейся чёрной шерстью и до ужаса умный. Порой ему даже казалось, что он полностью понимает человеческую речь. А ещё как-то раз задрал незадачливого грабителя, который влез Мэйве в дом.

— Фантом? Да нет. Мейн-куны же пушистые. А Фантом почти гладкошёрстный. И морды у них другие.

Кот же понюхал разлитый по чашкам чай, а потом зевнул, продемонстрировав острые белые зубы и, спрыгнув на пол, не спеша пошёл к своей миске с едой.

Вообще переезд Мэйвы случился давно, как-то постепенно и почти незаметно. Но Марк и не против, скорее наоборот, был весьма доволен, что его женщина теперь рядом. Говорить этого он, конечно, не стал, просто отдал ей дубликат ключей тогда. Однако такого жеста было более чем достаточно.

Завтрак прошёл как-то совершенно обыденно за разговором о какой-то ерунде. Мэйва наблюдала за Марком, любуясь сильным телом и красивым узором светлой татуировки на его руке. Ему она шла, но кто ему такую красоту делал, Марк так и не признался.

— Марк, — позвала Мэйва, отпив из чашки чай.

— М-м?

— Ты обещал сделать мне татуировку.

— Я помню, — он окинул её внимательным взглядом. — Не передумала?

Она улыбнулась и покачала головой.

В современном мире татуировки были почти у всех, и скорее полное их отсутствие было в диковинку, нежели полностью забитое рисунками тело. Основная его профессия тоже не являлась чем-то необычным. Архонты вообще часто вели двойную жизнь, часть из которой была связана с теневой стороной мира, но это стало уже почти обыденным. Да Тьма, он даже в Суде порой работал палачом по контракту!

Мэйва шутила, что в развитии общества мир явно свернул куда-то не туда. Марк считал, что в каждой шутке есть доля шутки.

А ещё считал, что у Мэйвы и без татуировок великолепное тело, но вслух этого, конечно же, не скажет.

Зато она на приятные слова не скупилась. Как и на простые признания, что любит его. Это грело, но сам Марк предпочитал словам тактильный контакт. Впрочем, Мэйва на прикосновения тоже никогда не жадничала.

Порой её поведение казалось ему детским. Она отчего-то верила в духов, но каких-то странных, любила путешествия, фотографировать природу и обожала рисовать. При этом почти всегда полна какого-то спокойного тёплого оптимизма, относясь к проблемам философски. Бывало с затаённой тоской смотрела на небо, погружённая глубоко в свои мысли. А ещё раскладывала Таро и предсказания её сбывались, пусть и не всегда в точности, но об этом Марк молчал, как и о многих-многих других личных вещах и привычках, которые узнал о ней. И не скажешь же, что она владелица бара и глава одной некрупной, но успешной группировки, в которую он сам вполне удачно вписался уже лет десять как. А ведь до этого ни с кем особо долго не работал. Мэйва показала себя и как вполне грамотный умелый глава группировки, и как хороший надёжный боец, и даже как могущественный Архонт. Подчиняться девочке оказалось неожиданно легко, и работать под её командованием ему нравилось. Как и убивать для неё. Пожалуй, в этом было какое-то своё особое тёмное очарование, возбуждающее и пьянящее ещё больше, чем обычные заказы.

То, что сторонний заработок у неё был разрешён, шло приятным мелким бонусом.

Ну, а то, что любовниками стали… бывает. Уже десять лет как «бывает» и усталости от этих отношений никто из них не ощущал.

С ней просто легко, спокойно и уютно. Одним словом, хорошо. Возможно, из-за того, что она знала и про его работу, и про его силу и от неё не надо было что-то прятать и скрывать — она принимала его всего. А может из-за того, что это просто была она. Бледен Марк признавал, что не желает расставаться и хочет остаться вместе со своей женщиной ещё на очень и очень долгое время, если не навсегда. Последнее, правда, выглядело куда более предпочтительно в её компании. А она была ничуть не против такого расклада, тоже не горя желанием разрушать их отношения.

— Ты выбрала рисунок, малыш?

— Нет.

Он вопросительно вскинул одну бровь.

— Мне слишком много всего нравится из твоих альбомов, — пояснила она и виновато улыбнулась. — Я не могу выбрать что-то одно, а вместе лепить некрасиво. Поэтому я положусь на твой вкус.

Марк вздохнул.

— Ладно, ты хоть с местом определилась?

— Плечо или бедро.

Он цокнул языком.

— Давай с плеча. И я ещё раз спрошу: ты уверена?

— Уверена. Если надоест, то сведём. С магией это не представляет больших проблем.

Он задумчиво облизал губы, раздумывая. Ему приходилось делать много совершенно разных татуировок, Мэйва знала. Она могла бы выбрать что-нибудь из его альбомов, но в действительности попросту не смогла определиться. Наверное, ей бы пошло многое из всего, что было в альбомах, но в то же время хотелось чего-нибудь другого. Поэтому она решила, что пусть Марк сам решает, что ей пойдёт лучше.

— Ладно. Пойдём.

Он допил чай из чашки и, поднявшись, пошёл в другую комнату. Мэйва поспешила следом. Честно говоря, она до сих пор не знала, почему у себя дома Марк держит все необходимые для татуировок вещи, вроде дополнительных красок, ещё одной машинки для татуировок, если всё это он вполне мог оставить у себя в салоне, однако сейчас это оказалось очень кстати. С другой стороны, чтобы добраться тенями с работы до дома и обратно ему нужно меньше пяти минут. Мэйве даже завидно немного и она совершенно искренне считала такую способность крутой. Правда, такая способность к перемещению ничуть не мешала ему пользоваться личным и общественным транспортом.

Устроившись на стуле, она сняла рубашку и положила себе на колени. В доме было достаточно тепло и можно просидеть без одежды. Другое дело, что Марка это может отвлечь от работы… А может и не отвлечь. Ему каких только рисунков, и в каких только местах набивать не приходилось — работа есть работа, пусть и лишь в качестве хобби.

Дожидаясь, пока Марк закончит подготавливать кожу, она разглядывала парный браслет на запястье, любуясь игрой света на золотистых гранях ромбов и краёв. Украшение было совсем простеньким, но магическую силу это не меняло. Второй такой же браслет находился у Марка на руке. Собственно, он ей браслет и подарил. Давно уже, больше, чем десять лет назад. Просто снял с руки и отдал, когда она сказала, что браслеты у него на руках красивые. Это стало настолько неожиданно, что она даже отказаться толком не смогла.

Он тогда даже и не предполагал, что с подарком угодил прямо в цель — Мэйва обожала подобные вещицы, но не позволяла себе тратиться на ювелирные украшения почти совсем. Да и ей никто никогда не дарил такие вещи просто так. Атли потом ещё несколько дней подкалывала на тему удачных подкатов и знаках внимания, не смотря на все протесты Мэйвы. Что ж, в итоге всё вышло весьма неплохо.

Бледен Марк повертел в пальцах маркер для кожи, после чего снял колпачок и принялся рисовать прямо на коже.

Брать ли цветное, вот в чём он сомневался. Оттенки чёрного будут ярче смотреться на бледной коже. Тем более она Архонт, и возрастные проблемы с кожей ей не грозят.

Мэйва же терпеливо ждала, когда он закончит наносить на кожу эскиз. Хотя очень хотелось извернуться и посмотреть, что же у него выходит. Но держалась, доверяя своему любовнику доделать выбранный им рисунок. В конце концов, Марка можно назвать лучшим татуировщиком из тех, что она знала. Как и лучшим убийцей. Он своё мастерство оттачивал даже не годами — десятилетиями и столетиями, и это касалось не только его основной профессии, но и хобби.

Спустя некоторое время Марк отложил маркер, окинул скептическим взглядом получившийся узор и удовлетворённо кивнул сам себе.

— Смотреть будешь или так доверяешь?

— Так доверяю.

Он хмыкнул.

— Не жалуйся потом, если не понравится.

— И не подумаю.

Бледен Марк усмехнулся, оценивающе глянув на голую фигуру любовницы.

— Расслабься, детка. Не так больно будет, — посоветовал он.

— А сигил жизни можно начертить вместо обезболивающего?

Марк чуть склонил голову на бок, раздумывая над чем-то.

— Боишься? Черти, если тебе так спокойнее будет, — наконец сказал он. — Но не во время процедуры.

— Хорошо, — ответила она и быстро начертила нужный сигил. — Ты про отпуск серьёзно говорил?

— Да.

— И насколько собираешься уйти?

— Недельки на две, — он ещё раз придирчиво оглядел рисунок и принялся готовиться к работе. — С заказами сейчас тишь сплошная, а салону от двух недель ни холодно, ни жарко. Займусь кое-какими своими важными делами, которые давно хотел сделать. Но если появится что-то, я весь в твоём распоряжении, малыш.

— Если что-то будет, я сообщу. Но пока всё спокойно, так что… А можно книжку почитать?

— Если дёргаться не будешь, то можно.

Мэйва кивнула, тут же создав несколько светляков, которые, едва слышно звеня, полетели к шкафу с книгами. Пока они тащили книгу, она тайком поглядела на Марка и едва сдержала улыбку — собранные в хвост белые волосы выглядели забавно.

Вскоре Марк уже закончил с приготовлениями и, натянув перчатки, принялся за работой. Мэйва лишь послушно старалась не шевелиться, читая книгу. Сколько времени заняла вся работа, Мэйва затруднялась сказать, но она успела прочитать почти половину книги прежде, чем Марк закончил, отложив машинку на столик рядом и стёр излишки краски. Полюбовавшись получившейся татуировкой, он довольно улыбнулся.

— Всё. Иди, любуйся.

Она закрыла книгу и, отложив её вместе с рубашкой, повернула голову, разглядывая узор на руке. Но, поняв, что целиком его всё равно не увидит, поднялась и подошла к большому зеркалу.

— Красиво, — она улыбнулась, рассматривая рисунок на плече, частично заползающий на спину. Затейливый узор татуировки казался почти живым, изящно-плавным и хищным одновременно, и удивительно гармонично смотрелся, будто всегда должен был находиться у неё на руке. — Спасибо, Марк.

Он кивнул, принимая заслуженную благодарность с довольной полуухмылкой и убирая рабочее место. А потом подошёл и аккуратно заклеил свежий рисунок. Сняв перчатки, он небрежно кинул их в сторону, после чего обнял Мэйву, сцепив пальцы у неё на животе. Тени у ног почернели и волной поползли вверх, укрывая её словно тёплое одеяло.

— Малы-ыш… — он поцеловал Мэйву в шею, а потом уткнулся носом ей в плечо и замер, словно пытаясь решиться на что-то важное или обдумывая что-то. Тени у ног и на стенах беспокойно шевелились, но в какой-то момент замерли и успокоились. — Мэйва, скажи, ты бы стала моей женой?

— Если бы ты позвал меня замуж, то да.

Он тихо насмешливо фыркнул, а потом осторожно взял ей за руку и надел кольцо на безымянный палец.

— В таком случае, милая, выходи за меня.

— Хорошо.

— Да?

— Да. Куда уж я от тебя денусь, милый мой, — усмехнулась она и, повернувшись, не дала уже открывшему рот Марку что-либо сказать, поцеловав его в губы и обняв за шею. Бледен Марк замер на мгновение, а потом ответил на поцелуй с жаром и жадностью, довольно улыбаясь. Обняв и прижав к себе Мэйву, он разорвал поцелуй и пару мгновений просто смотрел ей в глаза, после чего просто прижался лбом к её лбу, довольно сверкая глазами.

— Наглая ты девчонка… — едва слышно шепнул он.

— Было у кого поучиться, — так же тихо ответила она со смешком. — Так, что ты там говорил про важные дела?

Он негромко рассмеялся и отступил.

— Самое важное уже сделал. Остальное так, по мелочи. Тем более, кто-то не так давно говорил, что согласен целую неделю провести со мной в постели.

Мэйва только мягко улыбнулась в ответ.

Пожалуй, ей тоже стоит взять отпуск. Лантри вполне справится с управлением баром, а какие-то детали можно обсудить и по телефону. В крайнем случае, письмо пришлёт на электронку. Или закидает смс сообщениями, как это делает Фуга.

Да, отпуск определённо хорошая идея.


End file.
